Sheldon Cooper/Gallery - Himself
Sheldon File:SheldonCooper.jpg|Sheldon Cooper. App2.jpg|Sheldon. Den17.png|Sheldon. File:Sheldon Cooper.jpg|Sheldon. S5EP15 - Sheldon.jpg|Sheldon. Soft47.png|Sheldon's intergalactic message. Live long and prosper. Ste8.png|Sheldon. Vic12.jpg|Ugh! Figgy pudding. Search8.jpg|Sheldon. Lot1.jpg|Sheldon dreaming. Boze5.jpg|Sheldon hears something. 2M1.png|Sheldon's application to be a Martian colonist. Boz6.jpg|The newest Bozite. Den7.png|Angry Sheldon. Soki3.jpg|Sheldon sick in bed. Ein6.jpg|Concentrating on his whiteboard. TBBT-s08e13-07.jpg|Sheldon listening to loud noises. Coll6.jpg|Sheldon and Penny are both sick. Boy9.jpg|Sheldon throws the useless roommate agreement changes into the air. Ex3.jpg|Sheldon back from court. Zaz6.jpg|Sheldon and his cats. Qw15.png|All the further Sheldon goes for fresh air. Qw23.png|Working during date night. Qw20.png|Thanks. You're the greatest. Qw14.png|Sheldon in his spot sulking. Qw13.png|Ahhhhhhhhh! Qw12.png|Proton decay. Proton decay. Qw9.png|I have been hallucinating lately. Zaz5.jpg|Sheldon and his cats. Pong10.jpg|From showing from his PRK, a multi-language occupied sign. Zaz4.jpg|Sheldon and his cats. Road10.jpg|Sheldon in the Chicago train station. File:Lumfish.jpg|Sheldon's glow-in-the-dark fish. Style1.png|Sheldon's new hair style - sex on a stick. File:Nerdvana_Annihilation.png|Sheldon has a nightmare that the Time Machine works! Knock penny.jpg|Delivering package to Penny. Fact1.jpg|Sheldon's spot at Penny's place. Alg5.jpg|That looked smaller on my computer screen. Einstein Approximation.jpg|Sheldon is stuck trying to solve something. Pan9.png|Playing his thermin in the stairwell. The Recombination Hypothesis Sheldon.jpg|Sheldon and his cards. 66918dbce2c068c7518.jpg|Sheldon at work. Judy5.jpg|Sheldon's alarm goes off. Urn21.png|Sheldon is eating French toast sticks. Judy2.jpg|First morning vocal test. Step54.jpg|Explaining his improvement to the rock-paper-scissors game. Para9.jpg|Sheldon leaving the bar after Amy rejected Zack. Guit11.jpg|Sheldon playing with a robot at the comic book store. TO111.png|Even when I'm a problem, I make the world a better place. TO110.png|Now let's talk Penny's love of the glug-glug-glug. TO60.png|What do I do with this? Guit1.jpg|Sheldon hiding out at the comic book store. Bh7.jpg|Sheldon taking credit for the prank against Kripke. Corn8.jpg|Sheldon knows about football. Tumblr nmgglpXDwN1ru0fpuo9 1280.jpg|This is a GREAT fort! TO58.png|Disagree. Bit8.jpg|Sheldon eating takeout. To50.png|Amy is moving back. TO48.png|Talking to his Gollum statue, an expert on rings. Corn1.jpg|Sheldon engaging in kite fighting. Sheldon with the egg.jpg|Sheldon is going to be a Mommy! Cut11.png|Geology is the Kardashian's of science. Vlcsnap-2011-11-12-17h02m50s55.png|Sheldon. Sheldon7.03.jpg|Sheldon on the phone at his desk. 7057782e6f722b8230b.jpg|Sheldon. Din8.jpg|Sheldon claiming a new spot in his dining room table fight. Fuzzy11.jpg|Sheldon. Urn5.png|The urn that Sheldon got Leonard. Nose1.png|Sheldon doesn't think that Leonard will survive surgery. Batj5.jpg|Sheldon and his new Batjar cookie jar. Ledge.png|Trying to get to Leonard's bedroom. Loben9.jpg|My watch is synchronized with the atomic clock at Boulder City, Colorado. Loben14.jpg|At Penny's door - early knock. Urn8.png|Sheldon slammed his nose into a glass door. Soft2.png|Aliens watching Sheldon's intergalactic message. Soft1.png|Aliens want to eat Sheldon. Sheldon&thebird.jpg|Sheldon and Lovey-Dovey. Raid12.jpg|Sheldon communicating with Amy. Bbts04e03thezazzysubstitution720pmkv 000882966.jpg|Sheldon and all his cats after he breaks up Amy. 8118f1e296a6b3fc00.jpg|Sheldon playing with his train. Dis7.jpg|No Goofy! React4.jpg|Germmmmmmmmmms! Xcvbn17.png|Caught with his helmet. Ped5.png|Sheldon in a Caltech steam tunnel. Ped3.png|Sheldon in a simulated mine exercise. Dog6.jpg|Sheldon in ecstasy after completing everything Amy wouldn't let him finish. Lot8.jpg|Sheldon. Eq27.png|Sheldon is planning to spike the punch. SWI1.png|Sheldon shows his PRK or Public Restroom Kit. Urn18.png|The teddy bear is for Sheldon not Leonard. Rail2.jpg|Sheldon in the Philadelphia train station. Rail1.jpg|Sheldon in the New York City train station. FI15.png|I don't understand. Zaz11.jpg|Sheldon and his cats. FI02.png|The university won't let me change my field of study. FI31.png|I want to buy this comic book. FI18.png|Sheldon complaining to Amy. FI17.png|I don't like all these changes! Tumblr n3v2czpnaN1rn4qwao4 1280.jpg|Sheldon is looking for a new course of study after quitting string theory. Tumblr n3v2czpnaN1rn4qwao8 1280.jpg|Sheldon is ready for fantasy role playing. Style1.png|Sheldon after a haircut from Penny. Cut6.png|Sheldon after he slept with a geology book. Cut18.png|Sheldon ponders what to study after string theory. Cut15.png|Sheldon realizes that he slept with a geology book. TF14.jpg|Sheldon giving Penny advice. Em8.jpg|Sheldon after he took a geology book to bed. Em7.jpg|Geology! Nuts!! Obs3.png|Sheldon wants to leave NOW! FT10.jpg|Howard trying to improve his friendship with Sheldon. Fin1.png|Romance: Sheldon drinking wine. Conc1.jpg|Working to find a celebrity guest for his comic book convention. OR12.jpg|Leonard told Sheldon to stay. Job1.jpg|Sheldon working on his universal theory of comedy. CE6.jpg|Sheldon. Step43.jpg|Penny! Dev2.jpg|Sheldon working on the odds of Leonard dying during surgery. Step35.jpg|Dr. Cooper for the win. Zaz18.jpg|Sheldon. Zaz17.jpg|Sheldon and Zazzles. Dol1.png|Sheldon wants to give his mother the gifts. Ext8.png|Sheldon talking to Amy from his home in Texas. Disc12.jpg|Sheldon walking out on his interview. Disc6.jpg|Sheldon playing with his train. Disc3.jpg|Sheldon being interviewed by NPR. Lev37.png|Sheldon opens Leonard's bottle of champagne to celebrate "Fun with Flags" return. Lev36.png|I have ONE comment!!! Lev25.png|Saying goodbye to "Fun with Flags". Lev24.png|Another use for a white flag. Lev14.png|Looking for comments on his last "Fun with Flags" episode. Can2.jpg|Wheatonnnnnn! Qw24.png|On the bus after Sheldon was kicked out of Amy's apartment. Hal2.jpg|Leonard pranks Sheldon. Scav12.jpg|Sheldon is stumped over the clue puzzle 73shirt.jpg|Sheldon. Lovey-Dovey.jpg|Sheldon and Love-Dovey. Precious Fragmentation.jpg|Sheldon as Gollum. Clos2.jpg|Sheldon at his computer. Xcvbn13.png|Sheldon wAS Caught by Ramona. The friendship contraction sheldon you do not have a friend in me.jpg|Sheldon. Jp15.png|Goooood Loooord! The Launch Acceleration Sheldon 2.jpg|Sheldon realizing Amy's attempts to make him happy are working. Sp3.jpg|Sheldon working in "his spot". Snap13.png|Sheldon explaining his pajama pants philosophy. Tm5.jpg|Morlocks attacking Sheldon. Nov1.png|Sheldon wants him and Penny to pretend to be aliens at the prom party. BGF15.jpg|Boo! BOWL1.jpg|Sheldon bowling. Veg6.jpg|Looking forward to a night alone, before he finds himself locked out. Sp11.jpg|Sheldon reacting to Howard blowing his car horn. Past16.jpg|Sheldon presents Leonard his official apartment 4A flag. Sheldon1.png|Sheldon's evil stare. The stag convergence Sheldon's drinking 2.jpg|Sheldon at Howard's bachelor party. De2.jpg|Sheldon with the stolen address number from their building. Morry.jpg|Morlocks! Flesh eating Morlocks! Sheldon explaining Thai food.png|Sheldon. Redy2.jpg|Where are my pants? Fort30.png|Come on in! Sheldon looking through the microscope.png|Sheldon. Sp12.jpg|Sheldon trying to move Howard's car parked in "his" space. Fest7.jpg|Sheldon. Big-bang-theory-the-sheldon-cooper-hd-best-147828.jpg|Sheldon. Nuts5.jpg|Sheldon. Ste2.jpg|Sheldon. Sheldon fainting.jpg|Sheldon faints while rock climbing. Fest5.jpg|Sheldon. Snap12.png|Sheldon calling Leonard to pick him up. Snap9.png|Staring at police officer who is not trying to get back his stuff. Fest4.jpg|Sheldon scared of the chair. Gag13.jpg|Playing Ka'a while in isolation. The Hawking Excitation Sheldon.jpg|Don't ask!!! Infestationhypothesis3.jpg|Sheldon. The Beta Test Initiation Sheldon winks.jpg|Sheldon winks at Raj. Mono1.jpg|Fearless leader of the monopolar arctic expedition. De1.jpg|Sheldon hiding from Amy. Bh7.jpg|Sheldon taking credit for the prank against Kripke. The Werewolf Transformation Sheldon plays the bongos.jpg|Sheldon has bongos! CC1.jpg|Cleaning out the laundry room lint catcher. S5EP20 - Sheldon looking at his Spock doll.jpg|Sheldon talks to little Spock. The stag convergence Sheldon's speech.jpg|Delivering Howard's bachelor party toast. Sp5.jpg|Sheldon giving Howard a raspberry. 2M12.png|Sheldon is clean. The friendship contraction sheldon and the acquaintance.jpg|Sheldon. The friendship contraction sheldon.jpg|Disaster drill. S5EP16.jpg|Sheldon working with Amy. S5EP15 - Sheldon is all alone.jpg|Sheldon and his disaster kit during the blackout. Neb2.jpg|Sheldon making Cylon toast. The Beta Test Initiation Sheldon's show.jpg|Sheldon introducing "Fun with Flags". Sheldon-basket.gif|Sheldon trying to play basketball. S5EP15 - Sheldon shows Leonard the catastrophe cards.jpg|Sheldon. TBBT 6x03 Sheldon.jpg|Sheldon. Pub27.jpg|Sheldon. Wat5.png|Penny's messy apartment. Pub26.png|Sheldon. Gamma13.jpg|Angry Sheldon. Bit8.jpg|Sheldon. Stage6.png|Sheldon's boring lecture. S12.jpg|Sheldon hears a noise coming from Penny's bathroom. For4.png|Sheldon. Search5.jpg|Sheldon calming down. Ein1.jpg|Bazinga. Hs16.png|Coming at Sheldon. BGF7.jpg|Sheldon. The launch acceleration Sheldon's tuxedo.png|Sheldon getting his tux. Jp2.jpg|Sheldon tries to make his acceptance speech as the guests celebrate the New Year. Sheldon stuck in the wall.png|Sheldon's head stuck in hole. Sheldon goes back to Amy's lab.png|Sheldon apologizing to Amy. 43b.jpg|Sheldon. Pfp4.jpg|Sheldon. Sheldon struggles with the ventilator.png|Sheldon and the annoying air conditioner duct. Sheldon laughs.png|Sheldon. Twv- Sheldon 2.jpg|Sheldon and his Cooper Coupons. S5Ep20 - Sheldon's dream.jpg|Sheldon talking to toy Spock during his nightmare. S5Ep20 - Sheldon working on Quatum Physics on his board.jpg|Sheldon. 11059_sheldon-cooper-en-big-bang.jpg|A drunken Sheldon tries to play the keyboard. Car6.jpg|Sheldon learning to drive. Sheldon's gorn infested dream.jpg|Sheldon's "Star Trek" nightmare. PPP7.jpg|Sheldon returns Penny's clothes. 381017.jpg|Shirts made up for his Council of Ladies. The werewolf transformation sheldon and his bongos 2.jpg|Sheldon and his bongos. The Launch Acceleration Sheldon.jpg|Sheldon eating spaghetti and meatballs at Amy's place. 500full.jpg|Tipsy Sheldon singing at the Cheesecake Factory. Pants21.png|Yellow roses for his mother from Texas. Past16.jpg|The apartment 4A flag. 0zZ3T3JL5kuxzxchEsU0i7EGo1_500.png|Sheldon unsuccessfully tries to blow up someone's head with his brain ala "Scanners". CKI6.jpg|Sheldon is angry and looks like the Emperor from "Star Wars". Belt4.png|Sheldon inventing three-person chess. What.jpg|Sheldon has a fear of germs. Zaz15.jpg|Sheldon and his cats. Lot8.jpg|Sheldon. S5Ep15 - Sheldon tries to persuade Leonard.jpg|Sheldon. The Beta Test Initiation Sheldon smiles.jpg|Sheldon at work. Val8.jpg|Sheldon in his office. Tumblr mgqku8q9Ub1rjn8bao10 250.jpg|Sheldon. The Transporter Malfunction - Sheldon.jpg|Sheldon and his toy Spock. Alt3.jpg|Tipsy Sheldon telling jokes. Pan3.jpg|Redesigning Leonard's application. NG1.jpg|Sheldon as Mr. Data. Screen shot 2012-12-13 at 2.40.44 PM.png|Sheldon gets a Christmas gift. 5x05-The-Russian-Rocket-Reaction-the-big-bang-theory-26431242-1280-720.jpg|Sheldon. Sp4.jpg|Sheldon taking over the parking spot that he thinks should be his. Lob2.jpg|Penny. Penny. Penny. Monster2.jpg|Nebraska edition of "Fun with Flags". NG5.jpg|I hate this planet. Sheldon as Data. The Spaghetti Catalyst - Sheldon holding the L sign.jpg|Sheldon denoting Team Leonard. Sheldon and Gorn.jpg|Sheldon's "Star Trek" nightmare. Nix2.jpg|Sheldon trying to find his "spot" in Penny's apartment. Past17.jpg|Sheldon discovers that he likes his spot. Lert3.jpg|Packing up Leonard's stuff. Tumblr mgqjxm2b951qdz44io1 250.jpg|Sheldon working in his office. Gor1.jpg|Sheldon. Guit8.jpg|Sheldon invented a game. Obli4.jpg|Using the Jedi Mind Trick on Professor Hawking. App9.jpg|Take-out dinner in apartment 4A. Cush4.png|Sheldon in thought. Gag9.jpg|Sheldon trapped. imaginaryc.jpg|Sheldon on his "spot." MM9.jpg|Sheldon talking to his mother. KL5.png|Sheldon watching the Lenny wedding. Pic9.jpg|Ranting on Fun with Flags. Po10.png|Sheldon talking to his mother. Po5.png|Sheldon talking to his mother. Wd26.png|I want to send the ring back. Wd13.png|Penny is upset. WD3.png|Sheldon watching the Lenny wedding. Sf8.png|Finishing his Amy knock. Sf4.png|Single knock on Amy's door. 2003.MT2.jpeg|Sheldon reverts back to 2003. Staying at Finemans vacation home.jpg|YE-HAW! Finemans vacation home.jpg|YE-HAW!!! Corr4.png|Sheldon kidnapped. Past3.png|I am very disappointed in you both. Tj13.png|Complaining he's abandoned. Tj8.png|Talk to the hand. Fenc19.png|Drinking away his sorrows. HS30.png|Sheldon. AN1.jpg|Inviting Amy over to see him interviewed. Doc8.png|Sheldon being interviewed. Doc49.png|Sheldon being interviewed. Doc48.png|Sheldon denying his emotions. Doc47.png|Sheldon denying his emotions. Doc46.png|Running into his bedroom denying his emotions. Doc41.png|Sheldon is going to propose to Amy. Doc32.png|Sheldon sees Amy on a date. Doc29.png|Wondering how he feels about Amy. Doc27.png|Sheldon in the Spock documentary. Mys3.png|Sheldon's soulful cow eyes. Ash34.png|Sheldon closes the door on Vanessa. Aq36.png|Sheldon got hurt too much to become Amy's boyfriend again. Aq3.png|Sheldon trying to give away one of his aquarium tickets. ER8.jpg|Hello, Rock and Roll Hall of Fame. Dear crazy future Sheldon.jpg|Message to future Sheldon. Dear crazy future Sheldon - again.jpg|Dear future crazy Sheldon. Sheldon_waiting_for_Amy_in_her_bed.jpg|Waiting for his girlfriend. Sheldon_locked_out.jpg|Amy? Sheldon_getting_desperate.jpg|Praying for website access. If_I_want_to_watch_mean_girls_ill_stream_it.jpg|"Mean Girls". Giving_away_his_Star_Wars_ticket.jpg|Sheldon's hard fought for Star Wars ticket. Kl88.png|Sheldon's descend into madness. Kl85.png|Talking to the R&R Hall of Fame. Kl51.png|Laughing at the prank he pulled on Leonard. Kl41.png|I remember. Kl43.png|Down Sheldon's optic nerve. Kl37.png|Sheldon's brain recalling the song name that is stuck in his head. Kl38.png|Sheldon's eye. Bet26.png|Choice 3. Coitus. Bet19.png|You weren't planning on spending my birthday with me? Good night. Bet7.png|Praying for their Star Wars tickets. Bet69.png|I lost your balloon. Bet66.png|Amy? Bet103.png|Well. I enjoyed that more than I thought i would. Bet82.png|Sheldon waiting for Amy. Iss19.png|Looking through Raj's database. Iss2.png|I wouldn't want to be at your convention. Iss55.png|I miss you too. Bu29 (2).png|Sheldon apologizing to the Wolowitzes. Bu27 (1).png|Sheldon. Bu25 (1).png|Sheldon. Bu23 (1).png|Sheldon. Bu20.png|Sheldon. Bu11 (2).png|Talking to his girlfriend. Bu4 (1).png|Rub this on my chest. Bu57 (2).png|Sheldon apologizing to a naked Penny. Bu57 (1).png|Talking to Stuart about the bus trip he also was invited on. Bu49 (1).png|Maybe people don't want me around. Bu29 (2).png|Sheldon apologizing to Howard and Bernie. Bu27 (1).png|Sheldon finds apologizing satisfying. Bu23 (2).png|Sheldon apologizing to Leonard. Bu20.png|Skyping with Amy. Fe36.png|Sheldon. Fe2.png|Break my thumb in their and you're talking to the F.B.I. VV29.png|Breakups are painful. Pn30.png|One last long sip. Pn29.png|Cute little umbrella. Pn71.png|Penny's handiwork. Pn61.png|Sheldon honoring Bernadette. Hqdefault_(2).jpg|Adding a baby will change everything. What about game night? BA4.png|Another topic for discussion. BA1.png|Running away from a birthday party discussion. BA41.png|Refuse in the bathroom. BA65.png|Listening to all the praise. ju41.png|Sheldon saved every toothbrush he ever had. ju54.png|Sheldon excited about the high resolution of his new computer. bg40.png|Sheldon after revealing Leonard's secret bank account. Bg28.png|Big Bear cabin. bg15.png|Sheldon's protection in the woods. gt2.png|Man-bat vs. Batman. Fer14.jpg|Train lecture. LS22.jpg|Sheldon improving his mind. tt13.png|Get ready to party hardly! tt24.png|Things pregnant ladies shouldn't expose themselves to. tt33.png|Presenting Bernadetrix. tt62.png|Introducing Bernadrix the Warrior Queen. tt83.png|Sheldon made too much toast last night. fl6.png|Vend diagram. fl33.png|How did it go? fl44.png|Did you see that? Tbbt 10.02 tmm-14.jpg Redo2.png|Sheldon worried about being step-brothers. Redo30.png|Figuring out who should go to each apartment. Redo41.png|Sheldon. 10.03 tdt-15.jpg|Working on the mini-gyro. 10.04 tce-15.jpg|Sheldon packing. 10.04 tce-6.jpg|Sheldon listening to Penny. 10.04 tce-8.jpg|Sheldon waiting for Amy. Mil29.png|Sheldon reacts, but can't speak4. Mil21.png|Using Google talk app. Mil11.png|Penny is excited about her brain scan. Mil12.png|Howard wants to talk to his lawyer cousin. Mil16.png|Bernadette's office. Flash40.png|Withdrawal twitches. Flash38.png|Sheldon has a hangover. Flash31.png|Sheldon high and ready to work. Flash17.png|Sheldon talking to the Flash. Flash14.png|Asleep in the cafeteria. Flash2.png|Working on the mini-gyro. Hab3.png|Why are you all smiling like crazy people? Hab42.png|Amy flashes Sheldon. Hab47.png|Good morning, everybody. Hab52.png|Arguing about their experiment. K17.png|Embarrassed. 10.08 tbbi-1.jpg|Sheldon doing the flamenco. 10.08 tbbi-21.jpg|Dancing. V16.png|Sheldon is hurt and flattered. V22.png|What's going on with your apartment? V42.png|I’m open to the possibility. V48.png|I’m open to the possibility. V67.png|Walking through the dark 4A. V70.png|Shocked at their behavior. V76.png|Apparently I must figure this out on my own ‘cause you guys are no help at all. V77.png|Deciding between 4A and 4B. V81.png|Sheldon decides to follow Amy. Geo5.jpg|Reading Bert's research paper. Geo6.jpg|Why? Geo7.jpg|Oh that's why. Bb31.png|Sheldon comes in to try again. Bb33.png|The flamenco! Bb12.png|Showing his hind quarters to Amy. GL45.png|Knocking on Bert's door. Gl33.png|Walking in on his injured feet. GL19.png|He studies rocks. GL13.png|Reading Bert's research paper. GL14.png|Why? GL21.png|Getting rid of the rock. GL4.png|Sheldon is jealous. GL35.png|Talking about Bert's MacArthur Fellowship. HW2.jpg| Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Images Category:Pictures Category:Articles With Photos Category:Photos Category:Photo Gallery Category:Sheldon Category:Reference Pictures Category:Trivial